


Revealed

by Kereng



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereng/pseuds/Kereng
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Revealed**

**by:** Kerry

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own `em.  
**Summary:** 4th in the Banter and Bets series  
**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to "Bellowed Out", "Husky" and "Cracked" and you need to read them for this to make sense.  Many, many thanks for all the feedback for that fic; it's greatly appreciated. I should probably point out that the time-setting for this is Season 4, while Sam is on his leave of absence.

  
** 

"Thank you for the flowers, Josh," Donna said softly as she walked into his office.  He looked up and locked his smiling eyes with hers. 

"You're welcome." 

"You're early though; it's not even February, never mind April." 

"I don't like to be predictable," he told her with a nonchalant shrug, adding gently, "Anyway, you know what they're for."  He noticed she'd left the office door open and gave her a curious look. 

"CJ's wandering around out there," she informed him.  "I figured I'd better leave it open.  Anyway, here's your schedule." 

She talked him through the plan of events for his day while she sat in the visitor's chair.  They both acknowledged CJ when she popped her head in the door to say hello, but they were engrossed in a discussion about how long Donna should wait before paging Josh to get him out of his meeting on the Hill, therefore, they didn't actually talk to her. 

* 

Josh arrived at the morning Staff meeting feeling incredibly happy and pleased with himself.  It had been two days since he'd admitted in the Oval Office that he and Donna were dating and no-one else had found out since then, except for the people they had consciously told, i.e. Toby and the assistants to the Senior Staff. 

As the meeting drew to a close, CJ decided to tackle him with a question that had been on her mind since she had passed the bullpen on her arrival at work.  "Josh, who gave Donna the flowers on her desk?" 

"I did," he replied with a smug smile. 

"Why?" 

"Am I not allowed to give my girlfriend flowers, CJ?  I thought all you women liked that kind of thing?" 

CJ raised her eyebrows skeptically.  "What's the *real* reason, Josh?  Did you piss her off already?" 

"No!" he scowled.  "I sent her the flowers as a way of formally asking her to the Inaugural Ball.  I wanted to find a special way to invite her since it's going to be a *very special* night." 

"Very special?" CJ repeated.  Keeping her tone neutral, she added, "Is that because you're going to reveal your relationship to the press?" 

Josh nodded his head and muttered to himself, "That's part of the plan, but not the *special* part".  CJ gave him a look, as if she'd heard his comment, and he quickly dipped his head. 

"Are you and Donna ready for whatever will be thrown at you, Josh?  I don't think that much will be said, but you should be prepared," Leo said. 

"We're ready.  We know how much we mean to each other and we're ready to show everyone else."  CJ stared at Josh questioningly when he finished speaking but he said nothing more, he just gave her a smile that lit up his whole face.  CJ glanced at Toby furtively and he gave her a curt nod to indicate he'd noticed Josh's demeanor as well. 

* 

"Toby, I'm telling you, I heard it with my own ears." 

"As opposed to someone else's ears, CJ?" Toby smirked. 

"Shut up!"  She glared at him for a moment and then remembered why she was in his office.  "What are we going to do?" 

"About what?" he asked calmly, waiting for her to explode. 

"*About what*?" she burst out.  "Are you not *listening* to me?  Josh and Donna are planning to get married!" 

"How can you be so sure?  Have you asked them?" 

"Toby!  A woman can sense these things." 

"Did you ask a woman?" he inquired with a large grin, leaning back to avoid CJ's hand as she reached out to punch him in the arm.  "CJ, are you really *sure* about this?  I can't see Josh being that stupid; he and Donna have only been dating for a few days." 

"Josh is *exactly* that stupid.  I'm telling you, Toby; they're planning to get married in Las Vegas a couple of days after the Inauguration." 

"Okay, I really haven't heard enough evidence to support that theory yet, CJ." 

"You want me to state my case?" she asked with a sigh.  Toby nodded and CJ gathered her thoughts.  "Alright, well firstly, there's the Las Vegas trip.  I told you what the reservations clerk told Carol; they're booked into the MGM Grand for three nights, starting the day after Inauguration.  Las Vegas is a really easy place to get married quickly, and they need it to be quick so that they don't get press attention." 

"And there's your first problem," Toby stated.  CJ looked confused and he elaborated.  "They have *two* rooms booked.  Why would they do that if they were going to get married?  Of course, I can't understand why they'd book two rooms anyway; we all know Donna's been at Josh's place every night since they got together." 

"The two rooms is the thing that makes me believe they're getting married," CJ told him.  "It's tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other the night before the wedding, so, they need separate rooms."  Toby nodded his head slowly, showing he was beginning to believe her but still wasn't sure.  "Okay, I have more reasons," she continued.  "I overheard Donna talking to Josh's mom on the phone yesterday.  Donna said, `Yes, it's all in hand.  I'm sorry you can't be there as well but it has to be this way, we can't get the time here.'  What else could that be about, Toby?  They're obviously apologizing for not having her at the wedding."  Toby still looked skeptical.  "Also, did you see how close they were last night when we were all going over the Inauguration Speech?  They couldn't take their eyes off each other.  Then, there was his smile in the Senior Staff meeting this morning, I know you caught that." 

"Yes, I did," Toby admitted. 

"I've *never* seen him smile like that, Toby.  I think they plan to show everyone else how much they mean to each other by getting married." 

"I'm still not convinced, CJ, but, if you're right, what do you suggest we do?" 

"We can't do anything," she admitted glumly.  "If this is how they want to do this then we have to respect that.  I desperately want to be a part of this, they're two of my closest friends, but they must have their reasons; we can't let them know that we know." 

"I agree with that," Toby said.  "The press will be hounding them after the Inauguration though." 

"I know.  I think that's probably why they're flying to Vegas the next day, to get away while they can.  When they come back married, it's going to put a whole different spin on the stories."  She looked at him seriously for a moment.  "We should keep quiet, let them come and tell us when, or if, they want to." 

"Yes," Toby agreed. 

* 

When the Senior Staff met with the President three days before Inauguration, he decided to have a little `down time', time to catch up with them all. 

"So, what do you all have planned for your time off after the Inauguration?" he asked, glancing at each person in turn. 

Amazingly, Toby was the first one to speak.  "Andi and I are going to look at baby stuff, you know, strollers, cribs and stuff." 

Will told them he was going back to California for a few days, and CJ said she was planning to decorate her apartment.  Leo, on the other hand, stated that he would be in the White House, working. 

"Leo, don't you ever take a day off?" the President asked exasperatedly.  "I'm going to be in Manchester.  What's so important that you can't join us there?" 

"Someone should be here, Sir." 

"Josh, what about you, what are you doing?"  The President looked at Josh closely as he asked his question. 

"Uh, Donna and I have plans, Sir," he replied quietly. 

"What sort of plans?" the President pressed.  CJ and Toby instinctively leaned forward in their seats, watching Josh intensely. 

"Just plans."  He then dipped his head and smiled to himself as he muttered, "Big, important plans."  CJ, sitting next to Josh, easily heard his words and shared a glance with Toby, who was sitting on the other side of Josh. 

* 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, CJ, but I think you're right," Toby confessed as he appeared in CJ's office after the meeting. 

"I'm always right, but what in particular am I right about this time?" 

"Josh and Donna...the marriage thing." 

"What convinced you?" 

"His comment to himself in the meeting about his `big, important plans'." 

"Yeah, he's doing his excited thing again, where he lets his mouth run away from him; he doesn't even seem to realize he's doing it." 

"Do you still think we should keep quiet about knowing?" Toby asked seriously. 

"Yeah, I think we have to.  Even though we're both convinced, it's still the same situation as before.  I think I might say something to them at one of the Inaugural balls though; just drop a hint." 

Toby nodded his agreement as he left the office. 

* 

The President had asked to see all the Senior Staff and their assistants in the Oval Office the morning after the Inauguration.  He was flying to Manchester at 10am and had requested everyone to be there by 9.  They arrived in their respective offices in dribs and drabs, all fighting to keep their eyes open as result of the previous late night attending the various balls. 

"How come you didn't talk to Josh and Donna last night?" Toby asked CJ, as he met her in her office; CJ had promised him coffee if he helped to keep her awake during the President's meeting. 

"I talked to Josh and Donna a lot last night," CJ smirked. 

"CJ.  You know what I mean.  Why didn't you talk to them about...the Vegas trip?" 

"I was going to, but I decided that since we're all here this morning, they might decide to tell us themselves, while we're with the President." 

"And if they don't?" 

"I'll try and catch them before they leave." 

Toby accepted that and gratefully received the cup of coffee that CJ passed to him as they headed towards the Oval Office. 

* 

"I know you're all tired," the President told the assembled staff in the Oval Office.  All the assistants were sitting on the couches, with their bosses standing behind them, while the President sat in a side chair, with Charlie and Abbey standing either side of him.  "But, I just wanted a chance to thank you all again for the hard work you've put in to make this happen...our second term; there were too many people around last night to do that properly.  Each of you has contributed to this administration in more ways than I can count," he continued, smiling at each person in turn; his smile grew as he noticed Josh's hands resting on Donna's shoulders, her left hand stretched up to cover his.  "Today is really the official start of the new term and I just want to thank you all in advance for the hard work and effort I am sure you will put in during the next four years.  You have all sacrificed a lot and I just want you to know that I know that, and I appreciate it, more than I can ever say."  He drew to a close and stood up.  Everyone followed suit and he walked around the room, shaking hands with the men and kissing the hands of the women.  "Now, does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" he asked as he stood by his seat. 

After a few moments of silence, Josh spoke up.  "Yes, I do."  CJ and Toby shared a glance as everyone else watched Josh put his arm around Donna's waist and pull her close to his side.  "I just want to thank *you*, Sir, for giving me this opportunity.  Working for you, and with you, has been the most incredible experience of my life and I look forward to the next four years, where we can build on what we have already achieved."  He turned to look at Donna, gazing into her eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to the assembly.  "I also thank you because working for you has given me the opportunity to meet Donna, without whom, I would be lost."  Donna blushed and Josh chuckled slightly, leaning in to give her a gentle, brief kiss. 

CJ waited eagerly for him to continue, expecting him to reveal their wedding plans but he remained silent.  Leo took up the baton and re-  
iterated what Josh had said about working for the President; his sentiments were echoed by everyone else in the room. 

The informal meeting ended and the President wished everyone the best for their vacations, telling them all that he didn't want to read about them in the press so they were expected to behave.  The look that passed between Toby and CJ at those words did not go unnoticed by Leo, but he said nothing. 

* 

Josh and Donna took advantage of CJ organizing the members of the press corps that were following the President to Air Force One; they left the White House quietly and immediately headed for the airport.  CJ considered calling Josh's cellphone but decided that if they had wanted to talk to her about their plans, they would have.  Instead, she planned to call the MGM Grand the following day and arrange for flowers and champagne to be sent to their rooms, letting them know that she knew what they were doing. 

* 

As dusk fell, CJ heard the beep of her fax machine, signaling a new message had arrived.  She wandered into her living room from the kitchen and looked at the piece of paper lying at the front of the fax machine.  Her eyes took in the words and she let out a gasp of astonishment, then narrowed her eyes in anger and finally started to laugh heartily. 

"I'm going to *kill* them," she muttered to herself, reading the fax again. 

**** 

CJ, 

As you will be able to tell from the area code on the fax header, I'm not in Las Vegas.  In fact, I'm nowhere near there - I'm in Vermont.  Donna and I are spending a few days in a quiet mountain lodge resort, by ourselves, and we are most definitely not getting married!!! <g>  If you don't believe me, call the MGM Grand - they will tell you that I cancelled our rooms about an hour ago.  I had to forfeit our deposits and Donna is complaining about the loss of the hundred bucks (even though I'm paying for us both) but I told her it was worth it - I just wish I was there to see your face right now!! 

Why did I do this?  Well, let's just say, I'm a Master Politician.  Did you really think that I didn't know you knew about Donna and I being together before I admitted it in the Oval Office?  We were making our Las Vegas reservations on the Internet when you walked into my office that very morning - we had already planned this.  I have a feeling that you and Toby had a bet about making me `crack' because I know you would have confronted me about your suspicions otherwise.  We actually thought you were going to ask us about the Vegas trip when Carol ended up taking the phone message about it.  When you didn't, we decided that you were looking for more evidence, so we decided to give you it, hence my little mutterings that I know you heard.  I was surprised that you didn't ask us what was going on after that, but then I realized that you were respecting what you thought were our wishes, i.e. to get married in secret (well, okay, I admit it - Donna realized that and pointed it out to me). 

On a serious note though, I have to admit that I'm glad you know I'm committed enough to Donna to want to get married - I know you would never have fallen for our ploy if you didn't believe that.  I am that committed, but we're not ready, yet!  When we get to that point, I promise you; you will be one of the first to know. 

By the way, don't try to call to yell at us for this - both of our cellphones are switched off and if you beep me for something that's not an emergency, I will get revenge.  The next few days are for Donna and I; I want to prove that I'm an outdoorsman, although, I think Donna has other things planned for me - can't say I'm gonna argue with her though. <g>

I know Toby fell for this as well - I also know he's going to kill you for convincing him.  Therefore, you can have the pleasurable task of telling him that you've both been played - that will teach you to mess with the Master!! 

See you in a few days, 

Josh (and Donna) 

**** 

CJ couldn't help laughing, but she was kicking herself for falling for Josh's prank; she knew he would gloat about it for a long time to come.  She wondered how to inform Toby of the developments and decided it was best not to tell him either face-to-face or over the phone - he could yell at her with both of those methods.  An idea occurred to her and she grabbed her cellphone. 

* 

"Toby, are you okay?" asked a surprised Andi; she had walked into her living room to find Toby sitting on the couch, almost doubled-over with laughter. 

"Yes, I'm fine," he gasped, clutching his stomach to soothe the ache that was there from laughing so hard. 

"What's going on?" 

"Read this," he said, handing her his cellphone.  Andi took it and read the SMS message on the screen.  "Josh sent me a fax - from Vermont," Andi read aloud.  "We've been played."  She looked at Toby curiously.  "What does this mean?" 

Toby finally stopped laughing and met her eyes.  "I can't believe I'm finding this so funny; I should be thinking of ways to wring Josh's neck but, I have to admit, he got us good." 

He filled Andi in on the whole Las Vegas story and soon the two of them were sitting side-by-side on the couch, laughing hard and loud. 

* 

Leo was at the White House, working, when an intern entered his office to hand him a fax; Margaret had taken the day off after much persuasion by Leo.  He read the message and grinned.  The fax simply said, "It worked!  I've faxed CJ and she can tell Toby!  Josh."  Leo started laughing as he imagined CJ's face when Josh informed her of his real location and he almost regretted Josh's agreement to not tell CJ and Toby that Leo had been a part of the plan; Leo wanted the opportunity to tell them that himself. 

* 

"What's so funny?" Abbey Bartlet asked her husband; she had entered the study of their Manchester farmhouse to find him reading a piece of paper and chuckling to himself.  He passed the paper to her; it was a fax from Josh, identical to the one he had sent to Leo.  "What's this about, Jed?" Abbey asked suspiciously. 

"Josh and Donna played a prank on CJ and Toby.  They made CJ think that they were planning to go to Las Vegas and get married while they're on vacation and we're pretty sure that CJ convinced Toby that her suspicions were correct.  They wouldn't have been able to get the prank to work if Leo and I hadn't helped," he informed her proudly. 

"What did you do?" 

Jed told Abbey about how Josh had come up with the initial plan and how he and Donna had stepped things up a little with the flowers.  They had known that wouldn't be enough to convince Toby though, so they had asked Jed and Leo for help - after Josh's admission in the Oval Office about the fact he and Donna were dating.  Jed had openly pressed him about his plans for his time off, allowing Josh to make some mutterings that were easily heard by CJ.  The informal meeting in the Oval Office that very morning was also planned for a reason; although Jed *had* wanted to thank everyone, it was primarily a chance for Josh to give CJ and Toby more evidence to prove their suspicions. 

"You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?" Abbey asked with an eye roll. 

"Yes.  Although, I'll be even prouder when Leo and I relate our involvement in all this to CJ and Toby once we get back to D.C." 

"So, where *are* Josh and Donna, if they're not in Vegas?" 

"I don't know, Josh wouldn't tell us where they were going.  He just said that he could be contacted in an emergency but he wouldn't say anymore.  Of course, I could have roped in the CIA or someone to find out where they are, but I figured I'd give them a break, they deserve it." 

"Never mind the fact that you would probably be misusing resources if you'd gotten the CIA involved in this," Abbey pointed out. 

"Yeah, that too," Jed admitted with a smile. 

* 

"Josh, I feel kinda guilty about your mom," Donna said quietly as they lay on the floor in front of the living room fireplace in their mountain lodge. 

"What do you mean?" he asked gently, stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. 

"Well, if we hadn't been coming here today, your mom could have come to the Inauguration.  We should have stayed in D.C. so that she could have visited; I know she didn't come yesterday because she didn't see the point when we would be so busy." 

"Donna, don't worry about it.  She understands, she just wants us to be happy."  He took her hands in his and looked at her seriously.  "And I *am* happy, incredibly happy," he whispered honestly. 

"So am I," she replied, almost purring at him. 

"You know, there's also a fireplace in the bedroom.  Why don't we move this through to there?" he suggested, already standing up and tugging at her hand. 

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned.  The intense look in Josh's eyes made her heart flutter and it was her turn to tug his hand.  "Just let me set the fire okay?  I don't want you burning this place down; the White House was bad enough."  Josh rolled his eyes but eagerly let her lead him into the bedroom. 

  
The End 

Sequel: "Revenge"


End file.
